villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Hater
Lord Hater is the main antagonist of the first season of Wander Over Yonder, and an anti-villan protagonist of it's second. He is the ruler of the Hater Army, Wander's arch-nemesis, and Peepers' leader and boss. Physical Appearance Lord Hater is a tall, skeletal being. His face is a skull with ragged looking shards for teeth, and his eyes are sunken in and have green sclera with black pupils. He wears a black and red cloak with a hood covering most of his head. Behind his head, two yellow horns in the shape of lightning bolts can be seen like the watchdogs. He has skeletal looking arms and wears long, yellow, raggedy gloves over his seemingly clawed, four-fingered hands. Underneath his cloak, he wears underwear and black shoes on his feet. Personality Lord Hater is a power-hungry, evil, and cruel dictator. He hates being told what to do by those he declares lower than him, including his own henchman Peepers. What he desires most is absolute rule of the entire universe under his fist, and no one stands in his way. However, he incredibly hates Wander, the physical opposite of everything that he is, and cannot stand him due to his superfluous optimism, obliviousness to his evil and one-sided friendliness. This antipathy not only infuriates him, but also drives him over the edge to complete impulsiveness and attempts to obliterate Wander, even putting his plans aside just to do so. He can also be arrogant and is easily distracted when he believes he has the upper hand. But when worse comes to worse, Lord Hater is a dangerous tyrant and a foe not to be taken lightly, for instance when he realized his other nemesis Emperor Awesome was almost going to receive the chance of universal control before he could, this caused him to abandon Wander and easily took out the entire Fist Fighter army with one punch while rushing to Awesome and defeated him in under a second. Gallery Lord Hater.png Trivia *Lord Hater's name is similar to that of Lord Vader from the Star Wars series, possibly a reference to him. * Lord Hater is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who previously voiced Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, another show created by Craig McCracken as well as Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts. **Keith Ferguson also voices Deputy Durland in a similar voice to Bloo in the show Gravity Falls. * Lord Hater shows similarities to Mojo Jojo, another villain from one of Craig McCraken's shows, The Powerpuff Girls. **They are both the main antagonists in their TV show. **They are both unintentionally comedic. **They are both easily ill-tempered **They both use robots and inventions as weapons. **They are both easily annoyed by the heroes or other villains of the TV shows. **Their goals are similar, Mojo Jojo's was to rule the world while Hater's is to rule the universe. *Lord Hater bears a striking resemblance to the Horned King, possibly another reference. Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Obsessed Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Dictator Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Villains Category:Skeletons Category:Warlords Category:Nemesis Category:Undead Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Arena Masters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Egomaniacs Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Greedy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Immortals Category:Liches Category:Insecure Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:God Wannabe Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Military Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Gaolers Category:Humanoid Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:In love villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Slavedrivers Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Technopaths Category:Robot Pilots Category:Boxers Category:Speedster Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers